The One That Got Away!
The One That Got Away! is the 59th episode of The Raccoons. Premise The Pigs need cash. Something they simply can't get from their boss. The answer? Moonlight for Milton Midas, dump some odd drums in the gorge, and all of your troubles are gone! That is, if the drums weren't to land in a river that empties into the forest's waterhole. But this is no ordinary waterhole - it is part of Cyril's new ad campaign, Bert and Cedric's fishing hole at Rippling Pond, as well as home to Old Tom, the largest catfish in the area. Plot Bert and Cedric show Bentley their secret fishing spot, a beautiful lake which holds many fun memories for the two, and make him promise not to tell anyone about it. Cyril Sneer and Mr. Knox have apparently changed their ways as now they advocate for the environment. They've experienced a shift and take a promotional picture for their new campaign which is of the same lake which Cyril himself enjoyed as a child. When Bert and Cedric see the picture, they assume Bentley and refuse to take him on a promised fishing trip. Milton Midas lurks in the shadows and gets the Pigs (who have begun moonlighting for extra money) to be his stooges and asks them to dump some barrels of toxic waste at a particular spot. They do so, not knowing it is the lake. The next morning, Bert and Cedric find the lake terribly polluted. Soon, we see a side of Cyril we never really have before as the Pigs admit they dumped the toxic waste into the special place. Namely, when the Pigs they did for extra money, Cyril angrily throws wads of cash from his own safe at their feet demanding them explain how they can put a price on something as priceless as a pristine environment. Midas is prosecuted and the Pigs are put to work to clean the water as much as they can, but the lake is polluted beyond repair. Bert and Cedric apologize to Bentley, who laments that he will now never be able to make his own memories at this once special place. The episode ends with Bert, Cedric, Ralph, Melissa and Cyril remembering good times at the fishing hole while Bentley weeps over the destroyed lake. Characters *The Bears (silent cameo) *Bentley *Bert *Cedric *Cyril *Ingrid Bellamour (silent cameo) *Mr. Knox *Lady Baden-Baden (silent cameo) *Lisa *Melissa *Milton Midas *Narrator *Old Tom *The Pigs *Ralph *Professor Smedley-Smythe (gibberish voice only) *Mr. Willow *Woodchuck Berry (mentioned) Songs * Ain't No Planes Trivia * Woodchuck Berry is mentioned in this episode. * Ingrid Bellamour makes a cameo in this episode. * The following who knew of the pond are Bert, Cedric, Ralph, Melissa, Mr. Willow, Cyril (and his dad). * Stock footage of Bentley looking down at the lake, crying, in Trouble Shooter! can be seen. * This is the only episode with a less than happy ending, as while Milton is prosecuted and the Pigs are forced to help clean up the mess they helped create the pond is still badly polluted and uninhabitable for years to come. * Ain't No Planes is played at the end of this episode as we see Bert, Cedric, Ralph, Melissa, Mr. Willow and Cyril and the memories that they had at they fishing hole. *This episode really shows how much Cyril Sneer has changed as he is seen helping the environment and he shows how much the fishing hole meant to him when he is angry at the Pigs and when he is with everyone at the fishing hole at the end of the episode. *This episode also shows that Milton Midas is much, much worse than what Cyril Sneer had been when he was the villain in the earlier episodes of The Raccoons. *It appears that Milton Midas could have been the new villain of The Raccoons if the show had continue beyond Season 5. Quotes :(Mr Knox is outlining him and Cyril's environmentally friendly intentions, but some members of the press are leaving) :Bert: Hey, where are they all going? :Ralph: That's the trouble with the press Bert. Good news is no news. :Mr Knox: I never thought I'd see the day Mr Sneer. You and me working together for a better world. :Cyril: Well as long as a better world means better profits, I'm all for it! :Bert: Somebody just dumped this... this poison! How could they do it? :Cedric: They just didn't care Bert. (In the aftermath of the fishing hole being poisoned) :Cyril: Boys, we're going to find out who did this if it's the last thing we do. :Pig One: Uh... we did it, boss. :Cyril: YOU WHAT? :Pig One: It was just a job boss! :Pig Two: We don't even know who hired us! :Pig Three: We didn't know what was in the barrels boss. :Pig One: He wouldn't tell us. :Pig Two: He just told us to dump them! :Pig Three: He... he paid us a lot of money. :Cyril: He paid you a lot of money. You want money? Here! Here's lots of money! Take it all. Take some more! Just give me back the fishing hole! Can you do that? Can you give me a price on that?! Can you?! (Milton Midas has been found responsible for the pollution) :Milton Midas: Gentlemen! Gentleman! I sure we can come to some accomodation here! :Mr Knox: Oh I know we can, sir! :Cyril: In fact we've arranged some accomodation for you! (Cuts to two police officers with handcuffs) :Milton Midas: No! Wait! You've got it all wrong! It was an accident! Trust me! NOOOO! :Cedric: That's my Pop. The environmental crusader! :Cyril: (about the fishing hole) It was a good place. At least we've got our memories. :Bentley: I don't. I never got the chance. :Cedric: Maybe not Bentley. But feeling sorry about it won't change anything. :Bentley: You're right Cedric. It's up to us. We've got to change things. Gallery IngridBellamour.jpg E9980ECF-069E-46CB-85E1-F9572DF4D0DA.jpeg A89EE1C6-1D1C-4F86-AAF1-F32A6D79BE1D.png AFC110BB-9B57-4020-8A50-4CB8449A7204.png DCD86FB8-893D-4121-B897-46611B302EFE.png BFDA946F-F89B-4F59-B6BB-CD4774DAB70A.png 3E2C4028-68B9-4BEC-9975-D6E05A9D5A6F.png 5600FC7E-822A-468F-B533-FD3E582DDBDD.png 6B5F0D97-DDBA-4E70-8B0F-FA233D22C1B4.png 8FA051DC-3F3F-4DE1-88E7-C6EF69048E1C.png 7B02FC5C-E631-4390-A801-1717CAF33B4F.png DA33BD09-45A7-4FB4-ABEF-B3287B2A11BE.png 8DBAB90C-ACCD-47E6-BC52-3D5B6F787013.png 08A0F6B5-124C-45E3-A4B9-744712BB6E44.png C7AD11C3-2E63-4C82-80F6-A395BAB2C4BE.png AFC110BB-9B57-4020-8A50-4CB8449A7204.png DCD86FB8-893D-4121-B897-46611B302EFE.png BFDA946F-F89B-4F59-B6BB-CD4774DAB70A.png 193B840E-728E-4F08-860C-FC912B935D76.png Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes